


Cold Night Warm Arms

by akkordianswift



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Diana and Akko are friends who have unspoken feelings for each other, F/F, stupid lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 07:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20756798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akkordianswift/pseuds/akkordianswift
Summary: Inspired by a tumblr post of LWA memes:Akko: I’m coldDiana: What? [removes jacket] I told you to bring more layers but you didn’t listen and now [piling scarves on her] now I’ve got to make sure you don’t freeze to death and [takes Amanda’s hat] how long have you been cold? You should’ve said something sooner.





	Cold Night Warm Arms

It was freezing cold.

That was the first thing that Akko realized once she stepped out of the dorms and into the chilly path that leads to Blytonbury.

Amanda decided that they should all go to Last Wednesday Society to celebrate the end of their first semester at Luna Nova University and while Akko wasn’t really inclined to drink and go out to a pub on a Friday night, she knew she’d get roped into coming anyway.

After all, it was Amanda and what Amanda wants, Amanda gets.

It didn’t mean though that Akko wouldn’t rope someone _else _into hanging out with the rest of their friends.

When Akko burst into Diana’s room, the other girl was reading a book Akko assumed was related to psychology. Diana looked up, a quizzical and mildly exasperated look on her face.

“Akko, how many times do I have to tell you to knock before entering?” She sighed.

Akko ignored Diana’s tone and practically sprinted to where she was sitting. “Diana! Come with us to Last Wednesday. Amanda and the others are waiting at the gates by now. Come on!” She grabbed Diana’s hand to lead her out but she only succeeded in making Diana stand.

“Hannah and Barbara are already coming along. I don’t see the need to go as well. I’m sure the place would be…packed.” Diana scrunched her nose in distaste. “All things considered.”

“It’s not two representatives per room, ya know. You gotta come, too!”

“I certainly don’t see the reason as to why you need me to go with you tonight.” Diana crossed her arms over her chest and Akko huffed.

“Because it’s gonna be _fun_, Diana!” Akko all but whined. “It’s a sem-ender and we’re gonna enjoy it like real college students.”

Diana leveled a neutral stare at Akko. “Define fun.”

Akko grinned at her toothily. “Hanging out with our friends, drinking booze, sharing stories about awful professors – you know! Typical hangout stuff!” Akko flapped her arms widely at her sides.

When Diana just stared at her, Akko drew her trump card. She batted her eyelashes and summoned her cute face that she learned during their high school sophomore year, was something that Diana could _never _resist. “Please, Diana? _Please? _I’d really love it if you’ll be there with the rest of us. We haven’t hung out in ages and I just wanna talk to our friends again and drink cheap booze like –”

“Fine.”

Akko stopped rambling to look at Diana. “What?”

“I said fine, I’ll come with you.” Diana was already getting her essentials for going out during winter season - a coat, jacket, scarf, hat, phone, wallet, and keys.

“Yay!” Akko did a little silly dance before grabbing Diana’s hand and practically dragging her out of the dorm.

“Akko, wait!”

Akko looked back at a frowning Diana. “What?”

“Is that what you’re wearing to Last Wednesday?”

Akko looked down at her shirt, jacket, and jeans combo, slightly confused “Uh, yes?”

“It’s freezing outside. You might want to wear more layers.”

Akko just smiled at her. “I’d be fine, Diana. It’s not like we’ll walk for hours. Besides, Amanda and the others are already waiting by the gates. She’d be so pissed if we kept them waiting for longer.”

“But –”

Her protest died in her throat when Akko dragged her outside the room, Diana hastily locking the door behind them.

* * *

Akko wasn’t fine.

She’s freezing and while the conversation around her flowed freely as they walked to Last Wednesday, she couldn’t help but feel regret for not listening to Diana.

They’ve been friends for years now and while others would normally listen to Diana Cavendish and_ actually_ heed her advice, Akko wasn’t one of them. And now she’s regretting it. She should’ve known from experience that listening to Diana was always the best option.

However, Akko didn’t think that it’d be zero to negative degrees outside and now she felt like her body was going to freeze right there on the sidewalk.

“I’m c-cold,” Akko managed to say through clenched teeth. Forget pride, she would die if she didn’t get any warmer.

Diana stopped walking to look back at her. “What?” Seeing Akko’s state, Diana muttered something under her breath before removing her coat and making Akko wear it.

Akko could see the puffs of vapor coming from Diana’s mouth as she reprimanded her. “I told you to bring more layers but you didn’t listen and now –” A couple of scarves were wrapped around Akko’s neck and she briefly wondered where Diana got those, “– now I’ve got to make sure you don’t freeze to death and –”

Diana noticed Amanda’s proximity to them and proceeded to grab her hat, much to Amanda’s utter dismay.

“Hey, what! That’s mine,” Amanda grumbled and glared at Diana.

Diana glared right back. “Hush!”

She turned her focus back on Akko, worried blue eyes searching crimson ones. “How long have you been cold?”

Diana took Akko’s hands to cradle and rub between hers, brows knitting in concern. “You should’ve said something sooner, Akko.”

The way Diana was looking at her already made Akko warm all over and she felt a blush creeping up on her cheeks.

“I, uhm…” Akko swallowed, unable to form a coherent thought with the way Diana was looking at her.

Diana wrapped her arms around Akko, rubbing her hands on Akko’s arms and back as she hugged Akko to her chest. “Come on, it’s just a few more blocks from here. I’m sure it will be warmer inside.”

“T-thank you, Diana.” Akko looked up and gave her a small smile and even though she didn’t want to admit it, the smile Diana returned made Akko forget that she’s almost freezing to death. She’s always known Diana was pretty but she never really realized how _gorgeous _she actually was, especially _this _close.

“Come.” Diana made sure that her arm was wrapped around Akko’s waist while her other hand held Akko’s tightly. “I might even treat you to hot cocoa.”

Akko grinned up at her. So maybe almost freezing to death was worth it.

The two continued walking to the pub, arms wrapped tightly around each other and voices so low that only they could catch what the other was saying.

Meanwhile, Hannah, Barbara, Lotte, Constanze, and Jasminka just stared at the backs of their two friends, wondering what just happened. They knew the two girls were close but Diana was never _that _affectionate to _anyone. _Until now.

Sucy, on the other hand, was smirking. “Well, that was quite a show.”

Amanda was grinning from ear to ear. “I told y’all, Diana is _totally gay_ for Akko!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
